


Study Breaks Can Be Romantic

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, Biting, College, Cunnilingus, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Paris (City), Smut, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a college student. Gabriel 'kidnaps' he and takes her for a surprise date. Maybe it's the moonlight, maybe it's the romantic venue, but it ends in a steamy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Breaks Can Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somanydestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanydestiel/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

You massage your temples, feeling numb and exhausted. You’ve been studying for the past few hours, and you are completely over it. You get up slowly from your desk, your muscles aching from crouching over your books in the same position. You give an exasperated sigh as you fling yourself on to your bed, burying your face in your pillow. You briefly wonder why you thought college was a good idea. You could have been a hunter, you were good at it. You roll your eyes, knowing it's just the stress talking. You just need to unwind a little bit and you'll be back to normal. As if on cue you hear the distinct rustle of feathers behind you. You turn and give a wide grin to your boyfriend.

Gabriel blows you a kiss and waggles his eyebrows. “Oh, mi corazón! The stress of college reflects beautifully in your eyes?” You stick your tongue out and roll your eyes.

“Are you staying tonight?” you ask, hoping to have a cuddle buddy when you sleep.

“No baby, I’m sorry. I have a lot of angel slash trickster stuff to take care of. I just popped in to say hi.”

“Figures” you sigh. You roll over petulantly and bury your face into the pillow. “Goodnight Gabe” you mutter, feeling aggravated. You haven’t seen your boyfriend regularly, and when you do? It’s a quickie with no romance and just sex. Not that you’re complaining; Gabriel is super-hot and a sex god, but you need to be treasured. You want to go on actual dates. You need a distraction from your life every once in a while.

Gabriel just shrugs, and gives a mischievous smirk behind you that you can’t see. He disappears and you give a huff, whipping out your phone to scroll through your Tumblr before going to bed. You know you’ll have to get up early and study, but you can’t bear the thought of having to look at another book tonight.

Your head begins to fall forward, and your eyes feel extremely heavy. You turn off the lights in your room and settle into your bed. Just as you begin to drift off to sleep you feel a hand cover your mouth. You try to scream, but a pair of strong arms wrap you up and lift you clear off your bed. You thrash and squirm trying to free yourself, but the grip only gets tighter. You feel your stomach drop, and your head feels slightly dizzy. You fall onto some grass, and you look around frantically, trying to figure out where you are. You are met by a pair of golden eyes, reflecting gorgeously in the moonlight.

“Gabe!” you shout, your heart still pounding.

“Hey baby! You didn’t actually believe me earlier, did you?”

“Huh?” you question, still trying to get over the initial shock of being abducted from your warm bed.

“You are so easy to read my beautiful blossom. I know you’ve been dying for some romance. So I decided to kidnap you; get that adrenaline rushing. And then I took you to one of the most romantic spots on earth for a little steamy love making” he explains calmly. He lifts you off the ground and gives you a quick kiss, his warm lips crafting to yours. “Now take a look around” he whispers against your mouth, his hand stroking your hair.

You hold on to his waist and turn your head before gasping loudly. Right in front of you is the Eiffel Tower, glowing with its lights sparkling in a mesmerizing dance.

“Paris?” you squeal. “You took me to fucking Paris!” you scream excitedly.

“Yeah, I know it’s cliché, but I thought it would be fun. Paris at midnight? Not a soul to be seen. The tower in its twinkling glory.”

“Oh god you’re cheesy” you tease gently, grabbing his bottom lip and tugging lightly.

“You like it” he growls, biting your neck softly, sucking dark marks onto your throat. You moan loudly, his tricky tongue playing along your skin and undeniably arousing you. “Oooo babe, you turn me on so bad” he says in a sultry voice.

“So uh, did you bring a blanket or something?” you ask, grinding your crotch up against his clothed erection.

“Of course I did! How about a master bed right in the middle of the grass? I also blocked off an entire square mile so we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

You look at him suspiciously, a bemused smile on your face. “How the hell did you do that?”

He just smirks. “Do you forget that in some cultures I am a god? I think I can handle a measly square mile.” You look back to see a king sized bed, and you give your best seductive look to the angel. You grab him by the coat and lead him over to the bed, bathed in the sparks from the huge statue. You fall backwards onto the mattress and he crawls over onto your body, his weight comforting you. “Now babe” he whispers in your ear, his lips brushing against the cartilage, “I just want you to sit back and relax, okay? I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight.”

“Oh babe, you’re too good to me” you whine, a silly grin on your face as you squirm with want under him. He snaps his fingers and both your clothes disappear. You shiver at the sudden breeze, feeling exposed. His erection rubs against your thigh and you feel your lower half respond quickly, your pussy throbbing. He leans down and gives bites to your breasts, sucking on your nipples. He teases them with his tongue, flicking them till you release high moans. You grab his soft locks, threading your fingers and gripping on tight as he travels down your body. Your essence buzzes with carnal need as his tongue drags down your skin. He dips into your navel as his hand travels up your knee to your inner thigh.

“Oh god yes! Touch me Gabriel, touch me!” you beg, tossing your head back. He kisses your thighs, his nose rubbing maddeningly around the apex of your thighs, and you feel yourself quiver, your pussy becoming wet. He drags his teeth across your sex, sending deep shivers to your core, and your hips buck up.

“You like it when I do that? What about this?” he asks as he begins to thumb at your clit, massaging your bundle of nerves, and your breath hitches with pure lust.

“Oh you hot bastard, don’t you fucking stop!” you command, gripping the sheets. He slips his two fingers inside you, his mouth taking control of your clit. He sucks at it wildly, his fingers stretching your walls with delicious friction.  He pushes in deep and you arch your back in pleasure. You feel absolutely wanton, emitting lascivious noises. He scissors inside you, curling his fingers, pressing inside you. Your mouth hangs open as you gasp for air, feeling lightheaded.

He emits a deep chuckle and the vibrations travel through you. He drags his tongue down to your hole, the pulsations unrelenting and hot. You buck you pelvis up, begging to be filled, wanting your angel deep inside you. You love how promiscuous and naughty Gabriel makes you feel, and in these moments, you don’t have a care in the entire world. He swirls his tongue, tasting you, and you revel in his hands caressing your body, his tongue lapping at your wetness.

“Do you want me to fuck this tight pussy of yours? You want me to ruin you?” he asks, looking up from your lower half, giving you a sensual look.

“Shit babe! Ravage me” you beg, circling your hips. “Make me your little slut.” He grips your thighs, digging in till his fingernails form crescents in your skin. He lines up with your hole and pushes in, sliding deep as he stretches your walls, splitting you deliciously wide. You bite your lip, letting out an uninhibited moan. He circles his pelvis, causing maddening friction deep within you. He pulls out and pushes back in, getting on a steady rhythm that has you writhing. “Mmm, faster. More, more!”

He slams into you, nailing your sweet spot, earning a scream from your lips, “Oh babe, lemme hear you. Let all of fucking France hear how you’re mine.” He sets on a pounding rhythm that causes your entire body to rock, your breasts bouncing back and forth. You grip his shoulders, running your hands across his smooth back, your nails causing deep, red lines. He leans in to kiss you as he continues to fuck your tight pussy. His mouth captures yours, and his tongue slips in, conquering all of you. He goes in deep, claiming and practically gagging you. You grab his tongue and suck on it wildly, earning a deep moan from your angel. You clench your pussy around him, and he nibbles on your bottom lip, trailing across your jaw.

You feel your body begin to build, and every nerve is heightened, flames coursing through your veins. Your skin breaks out in goosebumps and you tighten your hold on him. One final thrust and he stills, cumming hot inside you. You explode around him, submitting to your orgasm. You spiral into ecstasy, calling out your boyfriend’s name, falling easily from your lips. You tremble slightly as you come down from your release, and Gabriel pulls out of you slowly, careful not to hurt you. The two of you lie there, panting and clinging to each other, snuggling in under the covers. You look at the lights form the tower, enjoying the way they play around Gabe’s hair.

“You look gorgeous tonight” he whispers, resting his chin on your head as you nuzzle against his throat. You nose at his clavicle, and his hands rub comfortingly against your back, cupping your ass worshipfully.

“Thank you, Gabey” you respond. “You didn’t have to do all this” you prompt, glancing up at the beautiful city.

“I know. But I wanted to. I’d do anything if it means I could hear that sweet giggle, or see that precious smile.”

“God, you ARE cheesy! You’ve gone soft, babe.” He gives a playful smack to your ass, causing a slight sting against your skin. You give a playful bite on his nose, pretending to glare at him.

“Let’s get you back to your room” he states, whisking you into your dorm bed. You sigh, but close your eyes and rest against his strong chest.

“It’s not Paris, but it’s perfect if you’re here” you say quietly.

“Thank you, gorgeous. Now get some sleep; you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” You nod in agreement, and feel yourself slip into the darkness of sleep. Your angel holds his protective arms around you, and you can’t help the smile playing at your lips. Happiness. Incandescent happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
